


Splitting Coins

by Anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Kagema, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Geisha trainee Leonardo continues into his second year of training. Young and perfective in all requirements but one, playing the shimasen with some semblance of emotion.  In a lasting effort from his Daimyo Leonardo is sent to someone of lower statue, a kagema, who is rumored to be the best shimasen player.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"We are to attend an evenings shamisen show-"

A flyer is set atop the bonded tatami below and Leonardo's gaze wanders its colored inkings and associating calligraphy. 

"-I have heard word that one of the kagema's playing is a spectacle to behold. The sound of a goddess they say-"

Leonardo's sights rose to hers as her voice spoke of clear doubt and skepticism. His onee-san's features wrinkled, a scoff on her lip. 

"-For one in such an unsavory occupation and without mentorship, it is a title forged. Nonetheless, our attendance is in line with the daimyo's recommendation. After your shameful display its to be expected that desperate times calls for such."

Hands knuckled tight atop his patterned kimono thigh, jaw locked and set at the remembrance of his earlier failure. A practice of errors that follow him into his second year. One which furthers to weight the expectations from those above and drives him into cycled self-hatred, an emotion rooted only months into his geisha training. 

Upon perfecting in all other requirements to gain the status of geisha within a year's time, he is young, seen as a promising addition to their daimyo's collection, a position he believes a worthy conclusion. Yet what holds him stagnant and continues to elude him, the reasoning for his training to be stretched into its second year. He glances at the instrument's casing.

"He has allowed for a meeting after the showing with one Raphael and there we are to humor this kagema before returning to our much-needed practice. Understood?"

Leonardo's powdered features lower, sealed painted lips giving way. 

"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2

Their leaving is earlier than scheduled, a walk with him following and her the lead, both silenced and congest in one's thoughts. His own reminiscings of failings and its belittling result. Forced to learn from one of such statue, a being whos enjoyment lies in the defilement of one's sacred physique. 

He thinks of his daimyo’s association and the name of ‘him’.

Raphael, a name of foreign origin similar to his own. He thinks of an unmemorable past and faceless parents. Earliest memories of an impoverished life and the hand which reached to pull him out. A wrinkle bound other whos fur is tended, clothes pressed, with a soft inviting presence. 

Recollection dissipates as the familiar ramblings of his onee-san continues. 

"A trick of the ear conjured by the lust of the eye." She says.

Raphael. He hadn't the time to research the stranger's name having been busied with attending a tea ceremony with his daiymo and palace chores. No words are traded, he only listens, she speaks poorly of the kagame, expected. He couldn't help agreeing with most said as he too found the occupation of particular distaste. But couldn't help a spark of pity knowing the youth of the boy and the forces which put him there. 

His onee-san saw different. Though he couldn't help agreeing to the suspicions of this boy and the talents he wields.   
Leonardo thinks about this, his painterly visage holding the expression of wonder and question clothed under a thick mask of apathy. 

The rhythmic cloping of their okobo atop the paved pathway allowed focus amongst the bustling of villagers who went about their day. Given notice, he thought of his leaving of the palace and it being a rare occurrence. As after completing his training, chores, and daiymo responsibilities tended he would return to his quarters. 'Practice makes permanent' he'd recite to those who question his reasoning for late evenings spent plucking. 

Eyeing his quaint surroundings, men and women of varying age going about their day, some tending to shops and others at difficult labor. But what gained his full attention were the children, not much older from himself. Youths running and laughing, he didn't find it appealing, time wasted for the fantastical and self-indulgence of play yet he couldn't help the shimmer of envy which crossed his system. 

"Despicable."

Ahead his onee-san slowed to an eventual stop, he followed, turning his gaze ahead to the theater. Its entrance opened as varying men exited and enter, despicable indeed. 

They enter but Leonardo's gaze falls to the poster out front, large and attentive, he takes in the colors and calligraphy. Its contents similar to earlier's flyer but extravagant in its presentation, it reads of Raphael and his anticipated performance this evening. 

The theater itself is mundane in appearance, a lower class when looking closer to the details of the establishment itself. The shoji of aged wood and splintered bamboo, wear and thinned washi paper, disheveled tatami mats. His suspicions grew the longer he evaluated the lobbying area. They are introduced immediately to the owner who began as a guide for them as they are led through a cigarette infused theater. 

He spoke when spoken to but otherwise remained silent, a position expected and familiar. Onee-san converses with their escort as they are acquainted with passing performers and their regularly scheduled showrooms. He peeks to the passing of overly high prices of shows and prosititual times, he doesn't see Raphael's.

Glimpses are allowed into a few occupying theater rooms, within many of the prop sets and accompanying costumed performers amazed Leonardo's keen eye for detail. The performance quality varies but none are of a quality Leonardo is used to when attending shows. They are told of the theater's history, a family theater expanded for income. 

The conversation eventually leading to Raphael himself. 

"The boy has grown beloved in the short time he has been here. He was a gift and it is through our teachings that he has become a quality addition to our establishment. News of our accomplishments continue to spread, it comes to little surprise that we have become noticed by ones of such stature." 

A peek into another ongoing performance, the shoji is slow to open as the owner whispers of Raphaels show nearing its conclusion. 

A room packed with men and women alike, darkness encompasses the room say for the spotlights overhead of the set stage. A man speaks of love and death in the same breath, spoken with the theatrics of a novice but another sits atop the stage. Silent and head bowed, kimono patterned to match the flowered headpiece. Their head rises, painted features, symmetrical to his own, looks to the actor in question but remains unspoken. A tear falls from golden gazes, lips tremble and emotions displayed all too realistic, Leonardo is immediately mesmerized as that painted mouth opens to respond but the shoji is closed.


	3. Chapter 3

His mind is trapped within a moment passed, a looping remembrance. The sight of the Raphael and a growing anticipation to meet the preforming beauty. He pays little attention to their lead to the theaters second level, cigarette fumes dilute into a thinned whisped aroma. 

Leonardo doesn't notice until his Onee-san voices her displeasure, the halls they roam line with room some eliciting the faint muffling of sensual moans. A blush powders his cheeks, he has been introduced to sexuality many times during his entertaining of guest while attending along side his daiyamo. Yet, the outright act of sex itself remained a conundrum to him, a mystery, an unacted curiosity.

A peek to his equally blushing Onee-san, she holds an air of angering disgust, her face reflecting as such. They continue through the echoing risqué halls slowing as they approach the door. His nerves rattle, the owner allows them entry and while he seats at the centered chabudai his Onee-san converses with the owner.

An opened shoji from the rooms farthest wall allows for a cooling breeze of fresh air and the setting sun brightened the room considerably. He evaluates the room in search of personifications but there is much to notice. Say for the chabudai and accompanying zabutons there are shelves of valuable jewelry, headdresses, and expensive clothing.

Added with the rooms excessive design it gives the assumption of high-class. He's always been at odds with bold showings of status, preferring a subtler approach. But he's grown accustomed after years of tea ceramonies attended with his daiyamo. 

The few paintings grasped his attention, hung, they opposed the gaudy complexity of the room and showful opulence. Standing out as works of simplicity, opposing colors spun together yet separate. Gaze wandering he looks to the double sized futon, its covers prepped and clean and atop it sits a familiar case.

Flashes of the others performance followed by reasonings for his arrival. Leonardo couldn't help the speckeling anticipation and a dissipation of his earlier suspicions of the others skill level.   
Her voice shakes him from his wandering 

"We will not stay for long."

He doesn't respond verbally but offers a nod of acceptance. The owner evaluates with lasting remarks of Raphael's show ending and of the performers speedy arrival.

"Tea will be sent as well."

The shoji is closed and a silence sweeps the room, He's surprised of the thicker walls providing a soundproofing and thusly leaving the room in an isolated silence. Thinking of the happenings in other rooms he peeks to the futon, a blush feathering his features as he imagined.

"His performance was.. unexpected. If our visit were involved in that merit alone I'd be intrigued."

She sweeps the room with a gaze before responding.

"The kagema's person must be held in high favor."

Leonardo again looked through the rooms hoard of expensives, questioning his Onee-sans backhanded compliment. They were gifts and upon closer they were unscathed, unpacked. The door behind slides open.

The voice is young and boyish, Leo's heart doubles in anticipation.

"Your visitation is earlier than scheduled-"

Theres a hint of accent in the youths vocals, he's not from here.

"-the daiyamo you serve has told of your dilemma."

"Yes. Your talent seems to have caught his attention."

"He is a regular. Request are always expected but it came as a surprise to me when the request strayed from the usual."

The imaginings of his Daiyamo's daily happenings being to visit a kagema is disheartening. He knew the man to be widowed but to gain comfort in such a place. Leonardo is unspoken as his Onee-san responds in kind, himself only half listening to the dialogue shared.

"Playing the shamisen is but a hobby of mine and nothing else. My playing, as he mentioned, soothes his spirits."

The shuffling from behind is closer, the beginnings of a deep crimson kimono passes his peripheral. He bows his head as a blush passes. Flashes of the play and the beautiful actor who now seated in front of them. The untouched tea cups he peeks up to see a darker complexion than his own, deep and rich in color, small.

They are quaint in lifting and pouring the tea in one of the cups. Calm and practiced, expected from an actor who actively plays female roles.

"I am sure you know of the rumors."

"Rumors indeed."

It continues to pour the semi steaming liquid until it threatens to over flow. Its lifted and Leonardo follows the cups path, a traditional kimono much like his own but contrasted strongly from his pristine and properly worn to Raphael's loosened and messier presentation.

His plastron slightly seen, its color vibrant and pattern detailed.   
A thick neck follows and muscled arms catch his gaze.

Shown from the sliding and gathering of sleeves from lifted arms. All further Raphael's boyish appearance, features hidden during his showings. Giving notice to only the feminine element of the boy, his face.

The cup is halted before cleansed lips. The liquid balancing itself in the sudden stop of motion.

"Rumors indeed."

Then the cup rises and its contents devoured, flowing through unpainted lips. His gaze rises, those golden sights looking at him. Cup lowered and returned to the chabudai Raphael addresses him.

"Are you Leonardo?"

Onee-san nods.

"He is young and a quick learner-"

She is cut from an angering glance from the youth. A biting remark of his talking to him and not her. Leonardo is shocked, to over speak an elder and one of such status, the disrespect. Again the question is asked and directed towards himself.

"Are you Leonardo?"

He nods but is unspoken. Lips sealed as he stares at the others rounded features. His sights set slightly on the darkened mole under Raphael's foreign eyes.

His Onee-san is slow to start-up again. Attempting to gain control of the situation after being startled from the confrontation. Her tone strict, authoritative and dripping with distaste she speaks.

"The lessons should last no longer than two months time. Any longer and it will prove your involvement as time wasted."

"Agreed."

"The teachings will be set during morning hours as Leonardo has attendance during the day."

He agrees as they stand, Leonardo following after his departing Onee-san. Raphael doesn't see them to the shoji nor to assist in their leaving.

A lasting look behind to the boy before the shoji is slid closed. Leonardo sees Raphael finish his tea then stand, the loosened kimono sliding off and falling to the tatami mats. It reveals molded muscles and familiar scars, ones well aged but he knows are gained only from fighting, survival, and abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why tf did I call this story splitting coin lol I may change that

**Author's Note:**

> Ive got most written out, now to edit.....yay


End file.
